


Love is an Element

by learningtoacceptchange



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Innuendo, Mystery, Other, Possibly some kink, Romance, Spies, Spy - Freeform, Suaveness, secret agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learningtoacceptchange/pseuds/learningtoacceptchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the James Bond series by Ian Fleming and Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: Legend of Korra by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. </p><p>Republic City is home and headquarters to a worldwide agency that deals with the secrets between nations, the highest of bureaucratic societies, and the lowest of human crime and depravity with the goal of keeping the world safe. This agency, known around the world as the White Lotus, has a mission for their three most successful agents. It is no secret that they are pursued by members of another agency, as well as the soldiers of a megalomaniac, each group intent on toppling the White Lotus once and for all. </p><p>One of those agents is intent on keeping herself and her fellow agents alive at all costs. But those costs may include a brilliant and beautiful femme fatale with stunning green eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cold winter winds whipped past, streams of frozen brittle snow flung through the air on the currents. Whistling fiercely, with the seemingly endless plains stretching towards the sky, it looked desolate and vacant. Which is exactly what was desired. Several yards below the surface of the winter plains, a vast shipyard was filled with workers in furious motion- adjusting, welding, preparing and arming numerous metal machines to be employed in their use.

A figure stood in a watchtower, surrounded by bullet-proof glass and steel-planted walls, giving a content nod before sitting down at his desk, sipping at the coffee his cup held before setting it down with a 'click'. This wasn't that bad for a security job. And what the boss wanted these machines for, well, it wasn't his business- he was here to get paid, and with a large enough cheque, finally make his way back to someplace warm and with some decent drinks...

"Hey, is that coffee any good?" An unfamiliar voice piped up behind him. He turned, eyes wide, staring. Right in front of him were three intruders, clad in dark stealth gear, standing boldly in the security room. "Who the hell are-" The words were cut off by a carefully aimed punch to his chin, knocking him out as he slumped onto the control panel. The coffee cup was picked up, the contents sniffed before being replaced on the counter. "Ugh, no wonder these guys were deserting! If the coffee is this bad-"

The owner of the voice complained before being shushed by his two comrades. "Let's focus on the task at hand, then we can compare notes once we're back to the office with our own service," a blue-eyed figure said with just a touch of a smile in her tone. "The lockers are here, so let's check them."

Gray metal lockers from ceiling to floor were opened, the contents pulled out to be examined. "There's only two uniforms here," the third figure said, his normally stoic expression supplanted by the tinge of annoyance in his voice, glancing back at his teammates.

The blue-eyed figure noticed the look her two teammates were giving her, and sighed. "Really? Using the 'captured a spy' routine again? That's what, the third time this week?"

"You're just mad because not many female guards are hired with these kinda set-ups," the cheerful man explained, quickly pulling on the fatigues over his bodysuit. Once disguised, the two 'guards' escorted their prisoner out of the watchtower and onto the catwalk, their footsteps barely heard over the sounds of swift machinery and movement. They tensed briefly as other guards walked past, not daring to turn their heads as they moved on.

Reaching a desk in the hallway, they were soon confronted by a stern-looking uniformed official with a narrow gaze. "Where are you two going?" He stood up from the desk, glaring first at the guards, then at the bound woman between them. "We found her in the watchtower, thought it was best to secure her in a cell for later," the stoic 'guard' explained. The checkpoint man merely shook his head.

"No, this leads to the document rooms, not the cells! And what about the other guard-" One second, the officer was berating the two men, and the next he found himself in a chokehold, gasping as he realized the woman hadn't been bound at all. Within seconds, he was unconscious and slumped on the floor. She turned from the man and nodded towards the others. "Let's go."

They wordlessly ran down the hall. Above them, a camera gleamed as a light flashed. A distant siren went off, a grating voice heard echoing on an intercom system seconds later-

"INTRUDER ALERT! SECTOR SIX NEAR THE DOCUMENTS ROOM! TWO MEN DRESSED AS GUARDS, AND A WOMAN IN BLACK! SHOOT TO KILL, STOP THEM IMMEDIATELY!" The team only ran faster at these words. At the end of the hall, four guards raised their pistols towards the approaching intruders. "I got this!" The stocky man yelled, his fists making strong, intricate movements towards the air, green eyes intently focused on his targets. Immediately, the armed guards were forcibly propelled from the floor into the ceiling above, yelling their surprise and pain before laying prone.

A door was opened, leading into a room of shelves, filled with books, scrolls, parchment and other correspondence. The stoic member of the team closed the door quickly, glancing out the small panel window. "It's a small chance that they have the documents that we're looking for in this room," he began, immediately interrupted as a filing cabinet was opened and closed, the papers safely folded and placed within a bodysuit. The stoic man blinked, then opened his mouth to speak, only to have it covered by the hand of the second teammate.

"No, no way, bro! I am NOT letting you say something that'll jinx this!" The taller of the two men stared in puzzlement, while the blue-eyed woman smirked behind her mask. "Let's just focus on getting out of here with the documents and our own bodies intact and not harmed, alright?" The moment was interrupted as a bullet exploded through the door, the glass flying in shards from the impact. The team reacted by throwing themselves down onto the floor.

"You see?! This always happens, even when you don't complain!" The green eyed man howled, eyes raised to the ceiling in a plea for help. This only earned him a glare from his teammate. "It wasn't my fault!" The taller man yelled, quickly gathering his feet as he stood and sprinted at the door, thrusting his arm towards the now broken window. A burst of flame shot from his enclosed fist, the screams and yells indicating that while some of the guards had been injured, others were arriving in short order. "Do we have an escape plan?"

A quick look at the ceiling caused the blue-eyed woman to nod decisively. "We can take the air ducts to get out of here," she said confidently, moving towards a shelf. Without any apparent strain, she picked up the metal and wooden frame and carried it over towards the open vent, climbing upon it and gripping tightly with both hands before yanking the entrance panel from the ceiling. She looked back to see her two teammates with expressions of slight awe and admiration.

"This is why I love working with you!" The green eyed man crowed, his joy immediately cowed by a sudden gun shot fired over his head. "Right, right, escape now, celebrate later," he quipped, following the woman up into the vents.

As soon as the team was safely away, the taller man pulled off a piece of metal and wielded it into the vent passage, preventing anyone from following them. The sounds of boots on tiled floor and more shouting informed the three that they were still being sought by the soldiers in the facility. "We can't take the way we came in, so we'll need another route to escape," the woman nodded decisively. "Any suggestions?"

The stoic man turned to peer out of a narrowed air frame into the workyard, where several machines gleamed as he gave a knowing smirk. "I think I have an idea."

An hour later, one of the mechanics stood up from his crouch at the panels of a giant mecha, wiping the sweat from his brow as he walked towards the wall, a water fountain streaming to quench his thirst. He gulped down the liquid, drops trickling down his dusty throat. A sound of a gasp briefly alerted him, but this was soon drowned out by the sounds of panicked and yelling men.

Turning around, he saw to his horror that the mech he had been working on was online- and causing chaos. Men shouted as they ran, the metal arms thrashing and upending tables, scattering metal everywhere, showering sparks around the room. He ducked down behind a stainless steel table, watching as his fellow workers ran away in panic, three of them heading down the hall-

'Isn't that the way towards the escape hatches?' He absently wondered, before the table he was hiding behind was suddenly slammed to a bent piece of shrapnel by a flailing metallic arm.

Thirty minutes later, three figures appeared on the tundra's surface, covered in thick, warm winter gear. A piercing whistle split through the air, answered by a growling bark. The figures seemed to be picked up by a massive, solid pack of white fur, soon carried away through the seemingly endless tundra, away from the base, away from the cold, and away from another successful mission.

* * *

 

Gun shots fired, the orange blasts echoing in the open room. As the sounds faded to silence, they were quickly replaced by what could only be described as a rain of metal, the sound of hollow caps and bullets falling useless to the floor. At the opposite room, in front of the piles of shell casings and bullets, stood six figures who now lowered their hands from their training.

"Wow, that was amazing!" The twins, Wing and Wei, exchanged hi-fives with broad grins, while their brother Huan looked unimpressed. Then again, he had the tendancy to look unimpressed by rather a lot. His mother and his aunt stood by, the more stern-faced woman kicking away a shell casing with her metallic boot as Su nodded thoughtfully. "We could use more metalbenders during some of the security details, in places where no one would think of being staged," Su reasoned, before turning to her sister. "What do you think, Lin?"

"That was good for a skill test, but in the field you'd need to be more aware than bullets being fired from right in front of you, especially if you're trying to protect someone," Lin Beifong cautioned the twins. Her sharp eyes glanced over at the sixth figure in their group. "And don't think I didn't notice you trying to stop more bullets than you needed to!"

A pair of blue eyes blinked in mock-innocence at Lin, which quickly bore a look of affront. "Hey, I was just trying to break my record-" Her words were interrupted by the sound of someone yelling from the firing range's walkway.

"Hey, Korra!" A quick wink of bright green eyes, and a flash of a cheerful, broad grin appeared from behind one of the firing stations. Bolin waved, followed closely by his brother. "Come on, we've got another mission!"

Lin crossed her arms over her chest, still visibly irate but her expression tinged with some curiosity. "Another so soon? Tenzin must be scraping the bottom of the barrel to keep you three busy."

Korra grinned. "Well, we do have a pretty decent success rate..."

The metalbender merely rolled her eyes. "Go on, you're dismissed. But don't you dare let that cocky attitude get the better of you!"

"Too late, chief," Mako jibed, only to get elbowed by Korra. "Hey, you didn't need to do that!" The firebender yelped, eyes wide in affront.

"Sorry, my 'attitude' wouldn't let your comment slide," Korra said with a slightly sarcastic tone, even as Bolin laughed.

The three stepped out of the firing range, following the long hallway into a rotunda where brightly lit columns framed the several hallways leading away from the circular space, sunlight visible through several paned windows in the domed ceiling. There was a plain wooden door on the side of a wall, beside it which was a desk and chair, occupied by a quiet yet warmly beautiful woman. She looked up as the three approached, her smile warm when looking from Mako to Korra, then becoming shyly charming when meeting Bolin's gaze.

"Nice to see you three again," Opal greeted them, straightening the paperwork in her hands. Korra leaned over to elbow Bolin slightly, jolting the earthbender into movement.

"Oh! Ah, yes, it's always lovely to see you, Opal," Bolin gushed. Korra had to hide her smirk while Mako merely rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, but the tell-tale quirk of his lips suggested he found the situation as amusing as his friend.

Bolin, meanwhile, merely leaned in closer, giving what he thought was a seductive look towards the now blushing secretary. "When are you going to run away with me, Opal? We could go tour the world, Ember Island, Ba Sing Se, maybe Omashu through the Cave of Two Lovers..." One eyebrow rose a bit in a 'come-hither' motion.

Opal appeared to gather herself, her eyebrows narrowing sharply. "I'll run away with you when you actually mean it when you say it, Bolin!" Her intense response caused Bolin's expression to change to a stunned gaze and puzzlement as he stood straight up. Straightening her papers again, she met his eyes with a coy smile and wink. "But we're still on for dinner this Friday, aren't we?"

Bolin immediately grinned. "If I'm not placing myself in peril anytime soon, than it is definitely a date," he quipped, as Opal pressed a button on the desk. Bolin had to be pushed by Mako towards the room, Korra merely waving to the other woman as they door closed behind the three.

The office was decorated with a rather spartan appearance- the only sign of luxury was the desk's polished finish, the work of a skilled craftsman. A tall, thin man, wearing a distinctive blue arrowhead tattoo on his bald head and a austere suit, stood up at his desk and nodded to the three as they stepped inside.

"Welcome back," Tenzin said in a crisp tone. "I read over your reports about the tundra base, including the expenses report." The man turned towards Korra with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "I understand that you needed the supplies for Naga, but I had no idea we would be paying for more than five hundred pounds of kibble for her!"

"The mission ran longer than expected," Korra insisted. "Besides, she needed the extra food out in that cold-"

"I'm not upset about that," the elder man said wryly.

"What I wondered about was this addendum of two volumes in a murder mystery series-" Mako shifted uncomfortably.

"The newest copy of a pro-bending magazine-" Bolin took a few seconds to study the surface of his neatly shined shoes.

"And a martial-arts magazine known for having racy centerfold pictures?"

Both Bolin and Mako looked up at that and towards Korra, who coughed into her hand. "Erm..."

Tenzin sighed. "Nevermnd, I don't want to know. But you have a new mission already lined up. Korra, you're going to take lead on this."

The three stood straighter at attention, their embarrassment forgotten at least momentarily. Tenzin sat down at his desk, his voice grave. "We know from the research documents you've procured for us that this Equalist movement has become more widespread, at least in the underground circuits. There is reason to believe that quite a few backers with deep pockets are supporting the Equalists, but we haven't been able to connect any of them with the group, until now."

A folder was opened up, revealing two pictures- one of an bearded rotund man, his rich clothing and properly shaved beard showcasing his wealth. The other-

Mako and Korra stared at the glossy photograph, while Bolin discreetly eyed his friends' reactions and grinned.

"These are pictures of Hiroshi Sato, a wealthy industrialist, and his daughter, Asami. He is attending a conference for shipping concerns in the Fire Nation, and Asami is with him. I would like all of you to focus on finding out Mr. Sato's intentions and any involvement with the Equalists, as well as Miss Sato's culpability in this situation. We'll have cover stories and background checks prepared for each of you. Any questions?"

Korra reached out to take the folder, tucking it firmly under one arm. She met Tenzin's intense stare with her own level gaze, the usual grin on her face much more subdued, but visible. "None at the moment, Tenzin. Who will be our contacts?"

Tenzin sighed. "I will actually have to attend a convention in a nearby hotel, so I and my family will be working."

The three nodded knowingly. "We can handle this, Tenzin."

The elderly man met each gaze, then nodded his agreement with a faint smile. "I know that you can. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

   The three agents left the room and entered the rotunda, each of them exhaling a sigh of relief. "All things considered, a surveillance and cover job sounds pretty relaxing right about now," Bolin surmised, glancing over to see that the desk was now vacated, showing his dismay at Opal's absence for a few seconds looking back at Korra. "So, what's the plan, team leader?"

"It's probably best if we head down to V and Z's lab. They always have some new gadget or thing for us to try on our missions," Korra said, glancing down at the folder she carried. "We can check all the details once we've got our supplies."

"And once Korra's had her fill of looking at the photograph of the beguiling potential suspect," Mako quipped. This was met by Korra's furious glare (marred by her quite visible blush) and Bolin's crooked grin. "I wasn't the only one looking at that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl," Korra began to insist, then realizing exactly what she had said, gave out a low growl of frustration. "Grraahh, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

Mako held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, relax, I know what you meant. Besides, if I can't tease my friend about a possible crush, then you won't get the chance when I have my own romantic encounters, alright?"

Korra looked up at hearing this from her colleague. She and Mako had dated for a while, after a slightly awkward meeting. But after quite a few intense arguments and one nearly fatal mistake on a mission, they had decided to end it before they became any more hurt. He had been noticably awkward and unsure afterwards, but Korra had given him the chance and space to come around again on his own terms. With this teasing attitude that Mako was showing, things were becoming more friendly between them. She had to admit, having a failed relationship hurt a lot... but it was nice to not lose a friend from it.

She exhaled briskly, thoughts returning to the current situation. "Anyway," Korra gave a bright grin towards her teammates, "Once we have our covers established and a basic plan, we can take it from there." She stepped quickly towards another hallway, the others following suit as they stepped through a door and into a waiting elevator.

"Wonder who the techies roped into testing the new equipment this time?" Mako said as the conveyer carried them down towards the laboratories. "I just hope it isn't another explosive device again," Korra sighed. "I spend an hour washing plaster out of my hair."

As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, it became clear that there hadn't been any major explosions- at least, not yet this day. But the remaining scorch marks and circular smoke rings on the walls indicated that something else had happened within the past week or so. The room was as filled with activity as the workspace in the tundra base had been- but this was much more varied in hustle and diversity. Non-benders and benders worked together on handheld weapons, items and even clothing.

A firebender's flames grazed on a long overcoat, draped over a dummy. The surface on the outer wear was singed, but upon examination was found to be completely cool against the dummy's 'skin'. This was met with a thumbs-up by the testers. In a glass room, a smoke bomb was released, filling the clear walled room with a red, flowing gas. Through an airlock, a waterbender sent in several orbs of some liquid that seemed to soak up the gas like a sponge, until the room was filled with clean air and round, flowing globules of the new material. At another table, several gleaming watches, necklaces, rings and other items were laid out once they were finished, waiting to be taken up by more agents and operatives. It seemed as if everyone was tinkering or testing some new item. 

A young figure, about a head shorter than the others, walked past the three casually but was soon stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. He was turned around to face a rather skeptical looking Mako. "Oh, hi, Mako!" Kai looked up with a bright, cheerful expression. This instantly set Mako's guard up, and the firebender scowled.

"Hey, Kai!" Bolin rushed over and tackled the small boy in a hug. Unlike his brother, Bolin had a soft spot for their 'adopted bro', as he had arrived to the agency as an orphan during a reconissance assignment. Kai had proven himself invaluable with the local terrain and citizens, earning the respect from others (as well as an admiration from Tenzin's oldest daughter) which had relocated the boy for more practical uses. Mako and Bolin's family, meanwhile had accepted the boy as one of their own.

"What're you doing in the labs? I don't think V or Z would want you to wander off with any of their stuff," Mako cautioned. Kai merely grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bright red yo-yo. "Nope, they'd know if I took anything from here."

He leaned in towards Korra, stage whispering from behind his hand. "I think they tag everything with magnets to keep it from leaving." He leaned back, twirling out the toy from his hand as it spun. "But they gave me this to test out!"

Bolin gasped and stared intently at the yo-yo, his expression like that of a boy in awe of a gift. "Ooh! Ooh! What's it do? Sprout knives while you spin it? Shoot needles from up to fifty feet away? No, wait, I got it! It sends a mini-tornado out to trip up any escaping enemies!"

Kai gave a smug grin. "Not quite. Check this out!" He spun the yo-yo off his finger and rolled it like a bowling ball down the hallway, towards a group of gathered technicians.

Looking down, each of them yelled and quickly moved away, a few jumping over tables and chairs as fast as they could. A figure ran over, clutching what looked like a dinner cover in their hands, covering the yo-yo and the tiles beneath it. Seconds later, a blast rocked through the floor, a minature earthquake centered from where the yo-yo had been. When the shaking stopped, the cover was removed, showing the circular hole through the tiles and the solid cement beneath that.

The three looked from the man-made crater and back to Kai, whose grin became embarrassed. "They said it would be a 'contained blast', I didn't know it was that powerful!"

The figure who had covered the now disintegrated yo-yo walked over to them, her glasses and updone hair complimenting the lab coat and goggles she wore. "We'll have to remember that if you or your contacts in Republic City ever have trouble from the Triads again, Kai. But President Raiko might not be impressed by the road service bill for all the potential potholes..." Zhu Li, or Z as she was codenamed and called around the labs, gave a polite nod towards the agents. "Welcome back, you three. Being sent out again?"

"Just came by to see if you had anything new for us," Korra said. "Where's Varrick at?"

"Right above you!" The voice had everyone look up to the ceiling, where the lanky inventor appeared to be clinging to the ceiling by his hands and feet. "I just perfected the stuff this morning and had to test it out, let's see if I can... A-ha, got it!"

As if he were wearing wheels on his palms and heels, he began rolling towards the wall and carefully manuvered down, the tips of his shoes making metallic sounds as they hit tiled floor. He pulled back the sleeves of his lab coat, showing the wristsbands with what looked like ball bearings on them. "Magnetic and movable! As long as you have a support beam embedded at least twenty feet away or are on a solid metal wall, you could walk the ceiling with these! Hmm, or maybe add a layer to the bottoms of shoes! Zhu Li, make a note!"

He glanced at his partner who was already scribbling the words on a post-it, then back at the three agents. "So, tell me, how did the tracker work in the frozen tundra?"

"It worked well, considering the noise it gave when it found the base scared the living daylights out of a pack of otterpenquins and nearly blew our cover," Korra said sarcastically, as the others scowled. 

Varrick merely scowled in thought, snapping his fingers. "Better make a note to recalibrate the sound on those trackers, Zhu Li. We'll be booked through lunch if this keeps up! Well, anything else or are you here to bother me with a new case?"

"The latter, actually," Korra replied. "I think we'll need an actual ride for this one, Naga would be a bit, um... conspicuous?"

The thin inventor gave a manic grin. "That's something I can help you right out with! Check this out, we've been working on it for almost six months!" He ran over to where a vehicle waited, the exterior plating polished to a blinding shine, the interior appearing to be comfortably stitched seating and wood panels. "It's definitely an upgrade from the stuff we were getting from Cabbage Corp! Those were tricky to modify, but these Satomobiles are so interchangable it's scary!"

The word 'Satomobile' caught Korra's attention, as well as Mako's and Bolin's, the three exchanging glances. "Is this one of the mass-produced models?" Mako asked carefully, raising an eyebrow towards the gleaming machine.

Varrick appeared thoughtful. "I considered that, but when I was told what your covers would be I thought it would be appropriate to have a set of wheels that said you could afford something a little more expensive!" He was met with blank stares. "You haven't read your case yet?"

"We were going to when we grabbed our equipment," Korra explained. "I take it we're going somewhere that is a bit upscale?"

"You're darn right it's upscale! It's Captial City, the heart of the Fire Nation itself!" Varrick exclaimed. The three agents gaped at him, eyes wide. It was Bolin who reacted first, his shock quickly replaced by a broad grin. "Oh man, that place is jumping! It's got nightclubs, and casinos, and all of those high-rise buildings, all kinds of stuff and entertainment!"

Kai, who had tagged along with the others, clapped Bolin on the back. "Lucky! Wish I could go someplace that high class!"

Mako overcame his own surprise, glancing over at Korra, who finally managed to shake herself out of the temporary stupor. "Right, so... what does this Satomobile do?"

The inventor grinned, stepping away from it. "Mako, fire one of your lightning bolts right at the windows!"

The firebender actually jumped, giving a disdainful look at the request. "What? But... that'll break them completely, it might cause it to-"

"Okay, fine, fine. Bolin, throw one of those rocks at it!"

"Um, okay?" Bolin moved towards the indicated boulders, glancing back up. "Anywhere specific?"

"Anywhere is fine, just, you know, do the thing!"

Bolin narrowed his eyes in concentration, performing the strong movements as the man-sized boulder flew past the others and into the motorized vehicle. A great cloud of dust rose up, as the rock split into two pieces, sliding off of the hood. Once the dust cleared, it was revealed that beneath the pile of rubble, the car was completely untouched. There wasn't even a crack in the window or the frame.

"That's amazing!" Bolin yelled, and Mako and Korra were inclined to agree. Varrick puffed his chest out proudly, but quickly moved to Zhu Li's side to indicate her.

"The credit goes to Zhu Li for inventing this amazing compound! It's like an invisible layer of platinum, and see-through as well! Covers glass, metal, and is resistant to fire, water, earth, and lightning! Metalbenders, well, it's made of metal so there's no getting around that. All the standard options, as well as a few add-ons unique to agents like yourselves... Compared to the last models we had, it's perfect!" He gave his wife a quick wink.

"We have your usual kit for public surveillance, as well as a few wires for more private gatherings and some extra items," Zhu Li said, her expression softening at her husband's brief show of affection, and more at ease once the danger of potential flying shrapnel had passed. "There's a table over in the far corner, you can read your case file there."

Korra nodded. "Thank you both," she said, before walking away. Bolin and Mako followed, hearing the brief scuffle behind them as Kai was reprimanded by Zhu Li for the crater he had inadventantly made in the floor.

The team sat down at the table, and Korra reopened the paper file, placing the photos beside the hand-typed mission data sheet. "So, we have our suspects, our main goal, and thanks to V and Z, transportation and our destination." Her eyes scanned down the page, flipping the front over, then flipping it back, blinking. She sighed wearily.

"This is going to be interesting," she muttered, looking up at Bolin and Mako's puzzled looks. "We're apparently undercover as a bunch of trust fund kids on a getaway trip," she said, her lips quirking at the boys' reactions. "Fresh from Republic City University for the summer break." 

Mako stared, mouth open in shock. Bolin grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I wonder if I could get permission to bring along Opal," the earthbender mused. "A weekend in Capital City would be a trip and a half!"

"We still don't know what kind of situation we're jumping into," Mako cautioned, scanning the words further down the page. "It might appear to be all glamorous and rich, but we could be stepping into a major quicksand pit if Mr. Sato is involved with the Equalists, or if any other dangerous individuals are involved." 

"There's also the rumors of that masked guy leading them from behind the scenes," the firebender leaned in, pointing to the document. "This guy they call Amon..."

Bolin nodded, his expression taking on a grim aspect. "There's reports of people having their bending taken away for good since he showed up. I would've met him face-to-face, too, if I hadn't been rescued." he shuddered, fearfully thinking of that encounter.

His two teammates exchanged sympathetic looks, remembering the rally they had saved Bolin from. "Which is why we need to stop him," Korra grinned tightly. "By finding concrete proof of Mr. Sato's involvement, we can also find any others who have vested interests with the Equalists." 

"And what about Ms. Sato herself?" Bolin couldn't help but grin, indicating the other photograph that Korra couldn't help but look upon again. There was no question that Miss Asami Sato had what could only be termed 'mover-star looks' with luxurious dark wavy hair, bright eyes and pouting lips... her pose and smile suggested confidence and a surety that might've come with her position. And the expensive dress she wore only furthered that conclusion.  

She cleared her throat, shaking her head to bring herself back to the moment. "We still don't know if she has any awareness of her father's supposed activities. We'll have to play nice and friendly for a while, just to find out the truth." 

Mako, meanwhile, scanned over the paperwork, amber eyes flickering back towards his brother. "Looks like you'll have that date with Opal after all, Bo. We leave next week, once our background checks have been fully doctored." 

The earthbender grinned. "I am alright with that. Hey, even if I can't bring her along, I'm sure to pick up some nice souvenirs..."

As the brothers bickered playfully about the sights and places to visit in the Fire Nation capital, Korra glanced back at the photograph. She gave a brief smirk, thinking of how many other spoiled members of society she had dealt with. It was likely that Ms. Sato would prove to be no expection to the rule. 

* * *

 

The sun was high in the cloudless, blue sky as the people of Capital City moved and flowed with the hustle of everyday life. Loud talk and excited yells filled the air in the marketplaces, while several buildings housed grand hotels, gambling joints, and tourist stops down the main road. Enough progress had been made so the roads were wide enough to allow two lanes of foot and wheeled traffic. 

Mako drove the customized Satomobile down the main road, which was informally known as 'the Strip'. Korra sat in the passenger seat, leaning her arm out of the window and staring out at the high buildings, crowds of people, the shine that appeared within a high window, the gleam of gold or the rustle of yuans. The heat was enticing, so many citizens took advantage of the weather by walking in attire appropriate for the beach with shorts and thin tops. 

Bolin and Opal chatted excitedly in the backseat, the earthbender pointing out some of the buildings as famous landmarks. The secretary had no knowledge of the mission, but after Bolin had 'begged' for Tenzin's permission, Opal was permitted to work as a contact between the agents and Tenzin, if other avenues were unavailable or too suspicious. 

Korra had to admit, there were quite a few attractive people on the street as they drove down. She caught a few smiles and waves from a group of shirtless men advertising for 'late night entertainment' outside of a nightclub, but further down the strip a coin dancer gyrated her hips, turning her beaming face towards the other woman and giving a flirting wink. The waterbender grinned to herself; it may have only been their jobs to drum up business, but the attention was nice to receive once in a while. 

She glanced behind her shoulder, back at Mako, who was paying strict attention to the road. But Korra noticed a few people were giving him the eye as well...  _'Maybe this mission will be good for him, too,'_ she thought. There would be plenty of ways to blow off some steam, even while completing their objective. 

They pulled off the main road and into the parking lot of their hotel, pulling out their luggage as they walked to the door. 

The concierge looked up from the check in book to see four young individuals walking towards him- the tallest wore an open red button-up shirt over a white tank top and cargo shorts, dark sunglasses covering his amber eyes with one duffel bag casually slung over a shoulder, sandals clapping on the tiled floor. A brawny and broad-grinning fellow stepped up with his arm around the waist of a young woman, her heart-shaped face and innocent features joyful to behold. She wore a jade sarong over her hips and legs, while he wore a t-shirt bearing the logo of a pro-bending team with shorts. The other woman with them wore a blue tank top and capris that fitted her muscled body perfectly, blue eyes open and honest as she stepped to the desk. 

"Hi there, we're checking in," she said with a glance back to her friends. "I think it's under the name 'Katara'?" 

The concierge quickly checked the registry and guest list, looking back up with a professional smile. "Ah, yes! Welcome, welcome to the White Dragon hotel! I trust you and your friends had a pleasant flight in?" The man quickly gave them keys to their rooms, which turned out to be the same door. Once the room was opened, the mystery was revealed. 

The main room had two couches and a kitchen, gleaming and cleaned perfectly for their use. Two doors on opposite sides of the wall led to two single rooms, each with a bed and adjoining bathroom. Bolin promptly went back into the living room area, laying out on a couch with his hands propped behind his head. "I could get used to this," he sighed happily. 

Opal, Korra and even Mako grinned as they looked out the vast windows onto the city below. Capital City waited for them, in all it's splendor and intrigue. And as potentially deadly as it was, there was no denying how enticing the city's call was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens... I did add a few shout-outs and some James Bond references they might be a little obvious. I'll work on that. :) My idea of Capital City was a combination of Las Vegas/Shinjuku/Hong Kong and Honolulu- an island with enough tourists and trade to cause a rise in infrastructure and population, resulting in a bustling place. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments, I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

     "So, what's our first objective?" Bolin asked eagerly, rubbing his hands together. "Find which hotel the Satos are currently residing in? Cruise around the city looking for trouble?"

"Not much to consider, bro," Mako said, absently rubbing the back of his neck. "Intelligence found out Hiroshi and Asami are staying at the Desert Oasis."

Bolin whistled at hearing this. "Whoa... that's one of the most expensive hotels in the city!"

"Apparently Hiroshi has considerable holdings in the hotel franchise, so they're VIP to the entire staff there," Opal remarked, giving a quick grin. "Tenzin did want me to be familiar with the case, since I'll be working as unofficial liasion and undercover."

Korra stretched her arms over her head, stifling a yawn. "Well, I'll be glad once we're settled in. Bolin, are you going to take that couch for the entire trip?"

This caused the stocky agent to blink before immediately standing and running into the spare bedroom. "I call dibs on this room for me and Opal!" The door slammed shut, as if agreeing with his statement.

The trio left in the room exchanged looks before laughing. Korra moved over to the now unoccupied couch. "Um... you could have the bedroom if you want," Mako offered, his voice slightly uncertain. "I mean-"

Korra looked Mako square in the eyes. "As long as you don't use all of the hot water in the shower, I won't complain," she quipped, watching as a brief flush of red rose to his cheeks. Rather than protest, Mako merely nodded, his stoic mask back in place.

After an hour or so of unpacking and readying equipment, the four set out into the heat. Bolin drove this time, with Opal sitting contentedly beside him. Mako and Korra were looking out at the packed crowd.

Groups of tourists were crowded around street performers; acrobats and dancers spun and flipped to the beats of flutes and drums, while magicians plied their trade with illusions and amazing tricks. The smells of cooking food and perfumes filled the air, vendors selling their wares to the gathered masses.

Bolin pulled up to a parking space, making sure the meter had enough coins so they could return in plenty of time before they began walking down the broad street. People wearing billboards and slogans on their clothing were thrusting tickets into the hands of passerby- Bolin found himself with a handful until he looked down at them and realized they weren't tickets- they were small business cards of some of those who worked in the 'red light district'. Rather than let Opal see, he gave them to Mako, who immediately blushed but shoved them into his pocket.

That became something a fun game, as Bolin and Korra, and eventually Opal were handed the cards and they each handed them over to Mako. By the time they had walked a few blocks, his shirt was filled with them. "I'm gonna need a bag to carry all of these," he complained, rolling his eyes upwards for patience. Bolin was snickering, Korra was laughing steadily, and even Opal giggled at seeing his expression.

"We can find one at one of these restaurants or vendor stands," Korra said, turning a corner. Her eyes widened as she nearly stumbled into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going- Sir!"

Tenzin stood there, one hand filled with the bowl of shaved ice he had just bought. He was wearing a shirt decorated with palm trees in a repeating pattern, chinos and a pair of sunglasses on his bald head completed the picture of their boss on vacation. He blinked, then briefly scowled. "Korra? What are you doing here-"

"Oh, hi there!" Behind Tenzin, Pema stepped out, holding her youngest son Rohan in her arms. "It's good to see you four again! How've you been?" Mako and Bolin exchanged looks as Korra grinned helplessly.

"Hello again, Pema. Me and the guys and Opal were, um, enjoying our vacation from school! We were so busy with everything that a vacation seemed best, you know?" Pema nodded in agreement. "I know the feeling. It's the same with us, even though I know Tenzin is attending the convention here, me and the kids managed to convince him to have a little bit of fun around town."

Seconds later, an excited shout rang out. "Korra!" With that sound, three kids immediately ran forward, tacking the agent in a fierce team hug. Korra laughed, and hugged each of the kids in turn. "Jinora! Ikki! Meelo! Wow, you've all grown so much!"

They chatted for a while, with Pema admiring Bolin and Opal 'as a couple' and asking Mako if he had 'met a nice girl yet'. This led to some stammering from Mako, and Tenzin was lookiing just more than a little miffed by the all.

"Well, it was nice running into you, but we should really get going!" Bolin said, albeit a bit loudly. Korra waved the kids a final time, finally letting Tenzin and his family get back to their vacation.

***

In the Desert Oasis hotel, at the top floor, several men stood idly, glancing from one another with visible distrust. The room they were in was nothing short of a greeting hall for those wealthy enough to be admitted this far. "So when is the big man going to be here?" One of the men, with a visible scar across his face, growled impatiently. "I've got places I need to be!"

"He'll arrive when he's ready to be here," another man said, this one with a dark mustache over his lip. "You need to calm down."

"Why should I? He's disrespecting me and everyone else if he shows up late to his own appointments!"

The man's indignation was cut short as the door opened, and a tall masked figure walked in, visibly wiping blood off of his gloves with a cloth. Behind him a figure was visibly quivering, strapped to a chair and giving out a strangled cry as the door closed.

"I apologize for the delay, gentlemen," the figure said, his voice eerily calm as his eyes peered from his mask. Some of the men shivered- his glare was like that of death itself. "An informant of mine gave me some data that needed extraction of a different kind."

Silence met this comment as he sat down, still wiping his hands. "I wanted to call you here today to ask for your participation in one of many plans I have. So far, my organization has been responsible for a few small disturbances..."

This only sparked looks of disbelief between the assembled men. The headlines were still screaming about the bloody murder of a promiment gang boss in Capital City, as well as several unsolved cases of smuggling between here and the RC. It was evident to each man in the room that the one responsible for those and several other incidents was this man right here, referring to them as 'small disturbances' was quite the understatement.

"Needless to say, that's just the tip of the iceberg," he said confidently. "With your help, and the help of others, we can rule this city like kings. Anything we want, all for the taking."

The men grinned at this, but the scarred one shook his head. "Yeah? How sure are you about that?"

The masked man merely snapped his fingers. The scarred man looked puzzled, only to open his mouth in a silent scream as electricity shocked through his system. After a minute or so, he crumpled to the ground, smoke rising from his still form.

The others had the good sense to stand away from what remained of their associate, and from the mustached man holding the still sparking stick. Each of them turned towards the masked man, and grimly nodded in acceptance. One of them had the nerve to speak, though a bit shakily. "We're... we're with you, Amon."

"Excellent." The masked man's eyes glinted with a malevolent light.


	4. Chapter 4

     "Well, that was eventful so far," Bolin said, his words giving way to a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head while sitting on the couch. "Ahhhh, and now we've got an evening of shows, casinos and all kinds of lights and sights-" 

"It's not going to be that easy, bro," Mako's voice interrupted Bolin's planning. "We've got to make contact with our targets tonight, and that means we've got a party to go to at the Desert Oasis." Bolin's expression immediately changed from nonplussed to annoyed. "But I had plans to take Opal to the boardwalk this evening! They're gonna shoot off fireworks, with themed music and everything!"

"It's alright, Bolin, we can still go to the boardwalk later," Opal's voice echoed through the door leading to their bedroom. "Besides, this isn't just any party we're going to!" 

"Apparently more than a few business moguls and bigwigs will be there," Korra echoed, the sound of cloth rustling heard. "Including a certain Mr. Hiroshi Sato and his daughter. So we've got to do our best to make a good impression." 

Bolin nodded, momentarily over the dashing of his plans. "Are we really going to be party crashers at this thing? I mean, couldn't our cover story involve some kind of scholarship or reward?" 

"Unless you want it to be a scholarship for Street Pai Sho, probably not, Bo," Mako smirked. The girls' laughter through the door made Bolin's scowl reappear. "I did read the file; Mr. Sato has been very generous to the school that we go to in the form of several monetary grants-"

"Mostly because his daughter goes there, and he'd like to have the family name have a suitable legacy for more than cars," Korra finished, opening the door as she and Opal stepped out. 

Bolin's gaze fixed on Opal and he stood up immediately, eyes widening in shock. "Opal! You look amazing!" 

The secretary-now-unofficial-agent smiled, the glint in her emerald eyes matching the jeweled bits of her earrings. She did a brief spin, the modest dress skirt rippling with the motion as she faced the earthbender. "You don't look to bad yourself, mister," she quipped, giving him a slow up-and-down look. This caused Bolin to grin happily. He and Mako had opted for slacks, formal shirts and ties...

... And, it appeared, so had Korra. She wore a dark jacket that complimented the entire outfit, and Mako found himself staring for a little too long. "What?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing!" Mako said too quickly, before shaking his head. "Er, sorry... I'm just not used to seeing you in that. It looks good on you, I mean..." 

Korra blinked for a few seconds, then couldn't stop a grin from forming. "I think I get what you mean, and thanks," she winked. "Maybe you'll meet a nice girl at this party, okay?" 

Mako's mouth twitched, but he snorted in disbelief- an action he had picked up from Chief Beifong, no doubt. "So, our cover is just some college kids hoping to get some free drinks and food, while keeping a low profile. Are we clear about the objective?" 

"Go in, make nice with the daughter and her friends, scope out who the father's talking to, see if we can find some obvious incriminating evidence, don't blow Tenzin's cover, and all points west," Bolin said cheerfully. "Also, no getting killed." 

"Right," the others said in unison, before laughing. 

*


End file.
